elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shaya
Shaya ist die 37. Tochter des Madyas, Großkönig und Unsterblicher von Ischkuza. Der Bruder, mit dem sie am meisten zu tun hat, ist Subai. Sie ist lange Zeit die Anführerin der Palastwache des Statthalters Kanita in der Goldenen Stadt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 852 Aussehen Für eine Frau ist Shaya sehr athletisch und dürr. Ihr Körper ist von vielen Narben gezeichnet.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 366 Biographie Kindheit Als Tochter eines Unsterblichen wächst sie lange Zeit behütet am Wandernden Hof auf. Der einzige Konflikt dieser Zeit ist der Streit mit ihrem Bruder Subai, dessen Hund eine ihrer Puppen zerfleischt hat. Als Strafe muss Subai nun die Fleischsuppe, die aus seinem ehemaligen Hund besteht, vor ihren Augen aufessen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 940 Obwohl der Hund Shaya fast getötet hätte, verzeiht Subai ihr nie. Noch in ihrer Kindheit tanzt sie für ihren Vater auf "der Trommel". Dies ist ein Ritus zum Dank an die Devanthar. Dieser Tag ist der letzte, bei dem ihr Vater auf sie stolz ist und sich überhaupt wie ein Vater zu ihr verhält (Sie weiß natürlich nicht und erfährt es nie, dass ihr Vater an dem Tag oder kurz darauf starb und durch einen Nachfolger von den Devanthar im geheimen ersetzt worden ist).Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 810 Von da an ist ihr "Vater" nur noch stolz auf seine kriegerischen Söhne. Sie schwört sich eine geachtete Kriegerin zu werden, um noch einmal den Stolz in den Augen ihres Vaters zu sehen. Goldene Stadt und Aaron Shaya steigt nach vielen Kämpfen zur Anführerin der Palastwache in der Goldenen Stadt auf. Eines Tages sieht sie mit ihren Kriegern in der Goldenen Stadt, wie der Unsterbliche Aaron von Aram an seinem Himmelsschiff ein Schiff ihres Volkes im Schlepptau hat. Erzürnt über diese Schmach greift sie mit ihren Kriegern sein Schiff an. Dieser empfängt sie mit ihren Kriegern allein auf dem Deck seines Himmelsschiff. Er will mit ihnen reden. Doch sie greifen ihn an. Erst nach einigen Toten auf ihrer Seite kann er ihr erklären, dass sie das Schiff mit ihrer toten Besatzung gefunden und für die Ischkuza geborgen haben. Sie glaubt ihm und ihre Krieger ziehen ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 222ff Nach der Verletzung Aarons durch Muwatta besucht sie ihn an seinem Krankenbett. Es beginnt sich eine Bindung zwischen beiden auzubauen. Als er Nangog verlässt, salutiert sie mit all ihren Kriegern ihm. Das sorgt für einiges Aufsehen, da noch nie die Krieger einem anderen Unsterblichen gehuldigt haben, als ihrem eigenen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 306ff Kampf gegen die Himmelspiraten Schlacht über dem Brennenden Berg Shaya wird nach vielen Monaten zum Statthalter Kanita gerufen, der mit Aaron einen Pakt geschlossen hat. Sie soll Aaron bei der Jagd nach den Himmelspiraten unterstützen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 768ffDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 839 Sie merkt natürlich schnell, dass er das nur einen Vorwand gefunden hat, um sie eine Weile ungestört zu sehen. Auf der Suche nach den Piraten kommen sie sich näher und gestehen sich indirekt ihre Liebe zueinander.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 794ff Sie wissen aber beide, dass ihre Liebe von den Devantharen nicht geduldet werden würde. Zusammen stellen und töten sie Tarkon Eisenzunge und seine Piraten in der Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg. Im anschließendem Kampf von Tarkons Wolkensammlern und dem aufziehenden Sturm wird ihr Schiff stark beschädigt und sie steigen durch die Wolken unkontrolliert auf.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 966ffDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 987. Sie losen die Plätze auf den übrig gebliebenen kleinen Wolkensammlern aus, um der tödlichen Höhe zu entkommen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995ff Gefecht gegen Elfen Sie landen in einem dichten Dschungel. Dabei entdecken sie bei einer nahen Kristallhöhle, der sich hunderte Grüne Geister nähern, drei Elfen (Nandalee, Gonvalon und Bidayn).Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Sie versuchen sie zu töten scheitern aber. Dabei wird Shaya schwer verletzt und verliert das Bewusstsein.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1036 Sie erwacht und bekommt erklärt, dass der Ebermann erschien, die Elfen verjagt und sie im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen von Aaron geheilt hat. Sie kehren in die Goldene Stadt zurück. Wandernder Hof Die Rückkehr Eines Tages kommt ihr Bruder Subai in die Goldene Stadt und tötet auf Befehl Madyas Kanita, da er dessen Missgunst herauf berufen hat durch die Bereitstellung von Soldaten für Aaron. Subai wird daraufhin neuer Statthalter. Shaya dagegen wird von ihm unter Arrest gestellt und soll zum Wandernden Hof gebracht werden.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 29ff Kurz bevor sie am Wandernden Hof eintreffen, liefert sie sich mit ihrem Bruder ein Wettrennen, bei der ihre Stute stürzt und sie sich die Schulter auskugelt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 68ff Hochzeitspläne Am Wandernden Hof eröffnet ihr ihr Vater, dass sie verheiratet werden soll. Sie wird vor dem ganzen Hofstadt zur Schau gestellt. Ein extra herbeigerufener Heiler Shen Yi Miao Shou soll ihre Jungfräulichkeit wieder herstellen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 93 An diesem Abend noch will sie sich umbringen. Kurz zuvor erscheint ihr jedoch der Weiße Wolf, der ihr klarmacht, dass sie ihrem Volk verpflichtet ist. Sie willigt ein.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 97ff Das Ritual und der Brautpreis Shaya sucht sich die Rote Jurte, das Kartenzelt des Wandernden Hofs, für das Ritual aus. Shen Yi Miao Shou muss Shaya überzeugen, dass sie sich für den Eingriff festbinden lassen muss.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 118ff Nach dem Eingriff erfährt Shaya, dass sie an Muwatta verkauft wurde und mit ihm die Himmlische Hochzeit begehen soll. Sie ist überzeugt, dass er das nur will, um damit indirekt Aaron zu treffen. Shaya macht ihrem Vater daher klar, dass er von Muwatta sicher mehr als die verhandelten fünfhundert Pferde verlangen kann.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 147ff Als Kurunta mit dem Braupreis von zwölfhundert Pferden am Wandernden Hof eintrifft, gibt Madyas ein großes Fest. Shen Yi Miao Shou zieht sich mit Shaya in die Rote Jurte zurück. Da dieser sich bewusst ist, dass sein Leben verwirkt ist, lehrt er Shaya noch wie sie sich seelisch vor dem Kommenden schützen kann. Während der Trance teilt er sein Wissen und überträgt dies so in Shayas Erinnerungen. Bis zum Morgengrauen stirbt er dabei anschließend eines natürlichen Todes.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 494ff Das Haus des Himmels Am nächsten Tag wird Shaya von Kurunta mitgenommen und zum Haus des Himmels geführt. Hier soll sie von den Priesterinnen auf die Himmlische Hochzeit vorbereitet werden. Tabitha, die Herrin über das Kloster, will sie mit der Hilfe von Kara und Malnigal gefügig machen. Doch Shaya überwindet beide und macht Tabitha deutlich, dass sie ihren eigenen Regeln folgen sollen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 510ff Shaya möchte einen Sud aus Petersiliensamen zubereiten, um eine mögliche Schwangerschaft nach der Himmlischen Hochzeit vorzeitig zu beenden. Sie befragt Kara wo sie Petersilie im Kräutergarten findet. Kara teilt ihr jedoch mit, dass Tabitha bereits Salz in ihr Essen mischt, um sie unfruchtbar zu machen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 678ff Himmlische Hochzeit Bei dem Akt der Himmlischen Hochzeit verliert sie zwischenzeitlich den Verstand, da sie von Ista gezwungen wird, ihr gesamtes Leid in vollen Zügen zu erleben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 706 Sie hat alles bei klarem Verstand erlebt, spielt allerdings die Verrückte und wird im Ziegenstall untergebracht. Kara bringt ihr heimlich essen. Sie weiß, dass ihr nicht mehr lange zu leben bleibt und Aaron nicht weiß, wo er nach ihr suchen soll oder das sie überhaupt noch lebt. Allerdings plant sie ihre Flucht.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 822 Die Flucht Im Spätsommer ergreift Shaya schließlich die Flucht aus dem Haus des Himmels. Über Steinhänge sucht sie den Ausgang aus diesem abgelegenen Tal. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht trifft sie auf einen Bären, von den ansässigen Hirten Ochsenbeißer genanntDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 300, mit dem sie sich zwischen den Felsen einen Kampf liefert. Schließlich fallen sie beide über eine Klippe. Shaya überlebt verletzt, da sie auf einem Stück Rasen landet.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 296ff Sie trifft anschließend auf einen jungen Ziegenhirten, den sie überwältigen kann. Allerdings begreift sie, dass sie vor Ista nicht weglaufen kann.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 306ff Sie lässt sich fesseln und von dem jungen Hirten durch die Berge führen, als sie auf Malnigal und zwei Wächter treffen. Nachdem Shaya Malingal ins Bein beißt, überlässt diese Shaya den beiden Wächtern zu Vergewaltigung. Der junge Hirte potestiert, wird aber von den beiden Wächtern getötet.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 353 Neue Mutter der Mütter Shaya wird im Haus des Himmels wieder eingekerkert. Kurz darauf trifft der neue Unsterbliche Labarna ein. Er ist entsetzt über die Zustände im Haus des Himmels und die Behandlung Shayas. Nachdem er vom Missbrauch erfährt, tötet er die zwei Wachen. Shaya darf entscheiden, was mit Tabitha und Malnigal geschehen soll. Sie wünscht sich, dass die beiden bis an ihr Lebensende in den königlichen Ställen ausmisten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 361 Nach der Absetzung Tabithas gewährt Labarna Shaya den Wunsch, dass Kara von nun an die neue Mutter der Mütter werden soll.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 362 Das Opferritual und Flucht Shaya teilt Kara ihr von Shen Yi Miao Shou erlangtes Wissen über Kräuter und Heilkunde mit, darunter auch die Heilkraft der Allwurzel. Kara soll die Kenntnisse als Buch verbreiten. Die Mutter der Mütter teilt ihr auch mit, dass ihre Opferung auf Anweisung Labarnas vorverlegt wurde.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 847ff. In der Nacht vor der Hinrichtung steigt ein Elf in ihre Kammer ein und gibt sich als Datames zu erkennen. Er befreit sie und veränder ihr Gesicht (Haarfarbe, Nase und Augen).Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 880ff. Sie flieht auf seine Anweisung hin in die Berge, wird aber Zeuge wie der Elf sich in ihrer Gestalt opfern lässt. So ist es ihr möglich ein neues Leben zu beginnen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 890ff. Kirum Drei Monde später arbeitet Shaya als Küchenmagd Kirum im Palast von Aksu. Dort kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, als der Vorkoster ihr zwischen die Beine fasst. Daraufhin kugelt sie dem Leibkoch Mahut den Arm aus und schlägt mehrere Männer nieder. Aaron lässt sie bringen, um ein Urteil über sie zu fällen. Sein Zorn verraucht, als er Kirum genauer betrachtet und sie erkennt. Aaron lässt ihr eine ordentliche Unterkunft zuteilen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 907ff. Aaron überträgt ihr die Führung der Stallungen Aksu's. Dies überwindet Hamura, der vorherige Stallmeister, nicht und lässt daher seine Wut an den Pferden aus.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 204 Um jedoch die Herrschaft Aarons nicht zu gefährden, entschließt sie sich ihn zu verlassen und unterzutauchen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 206ff. Schlacht um Wanu Shaya schließt sich den Marketenderinnen im Heer Arams an. Mit diesen kommt sie in die Stadt Naga auf Nangog. Dort meldet sie sich freiwillig, um sich den fünfzig Frauen, die das Heer Arams in das Ewige Eis im Norden Nangogs begleiten sollen, anzuschließen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 339f. Nachdem das Heer der Unsterblichen bei der Schlacht um Wanu die Stadt eingenommen hat, müssen sie tags darauf vor einem heranrückenden Heer aus Albenmark fliehen. Shaya hilft Ninwe bei der chaotischen Flucht zur Brücke am Kuni Unu. Sie werden Zeugen wie Kira durch einen Angriff eines Schwarzrückenadlers stirbt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 466f. Sie werden außerdem Zeuge wie Madyas und Aaron auf einem geflügelte Löwen abstürzen. Shaya sieht, dass ihr Vater durch eine Lanze bereits Tod ist und Aaron schwer verletzt von den Kushiten geborgen wird. Ninwe bringt in Erfahrung, dass das Albentor für das Heer nicht mehr passierbar ist.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 495f. Neben der Kälte fordern die Grünen Geister und die Spähtrupps der Albenkinder hohe Verluste. Shaya setzt ihre Heilkenntnisse ein wo sie kann und wird als Trösterin im Heer bekannt. Necahual sammelt sie in der Nachhut mit Ninwe auf und bringt sie zum Haupttross.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 606f. Ninwe wird immer schwächer und stirbt schließlich in Anwesenheit von Shaya an Erfrierungen und Erschöpfung.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 664f. Kurz darauf sucht Ormu sie auf und bittet um Hilfe für Aaron. Durch seine erlittenen Kampfverletzungen hat Aaron hohes Fieber bekommen. Sie empfiehlt Aaron in Schnee zu packen, um so sein Fieber zu senken.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 669f. Bevor Aaron erwacht verlässt Shaya ihn und fordert von Ormu und den Kushiten stillschweigen über ihre Anwesenheit.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 689 Rückkehr in die Goldene Stadt Shaya wird nach dem Lawinenabgang bewusstlos von Ormu gefunden und in die Nachhut gebracht. Ormu lässt in seine Unterkunft im Palast Aarons in der Goldenen Stadt bringen. Als sie erwacht, warnt sie ihn, dass die Rückkehrer nur leichte Kost zu sich nehmen dürfen. Ormu glaubt ihr und warnt so Ashot und Mataan vor den Gefahren von fettigen Speisen. Shaya verlässt Ormus Unterkunft, bevor dieser zurückkehrt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 744f. Auf der Suche nach Nahrung und Geld betritt Shaya eine Karawanserei des Viehändlers Pithana. Dort verschafft sie sich angeblich als dessen Pferdeheilerin hin Zugang zu seiner verletzten Rotschimmelstute. Die Wache Natan informiert Pithana. Daraufhin stellt dieser Shaya, die sich als Ninwe ausgibtDrachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 187, zur Rede. Sie überzeugt ihn, dass sie eine Heilmethode mit Blutegeln kennt, die die Verletzung des Pferdes heilen wird. Pithana lässt sich auf ihr Angebot ein und zahlt sie für die nächsten drei Tage. Natan soll Shaya dabei im Auge behalten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 174f. Nach Ablauf der Zeit inszeniert Pithana bei der Begutachtung der Stute ein Spektakel vor anwesenden Kaufleuten. Schließlich lobt er sie für ihre Künste. Er bietet ihr an auch auf seinem Gestüt nahe Isatami zu arbeiten. Sie lehnt allerdings ab, Pithana belohnt sie dennoch mit einem Goldstück fürstlich. Sie reist mit einem der Wolkensammler Arcumennas nach Asugar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 180f. Asugar Palast der Kranken Nach der Ankunft in Asugar, sucht Shaya den Palast der Kranken auf, um eine Arbeit als Heilerin aufzunehmen. Sie trifft dort auf Hattu, den ersten Heiler. Sie bietet ihm ihre Dienste an. Hattu jedoch hält sie für eine Hochstaplerin und prüft sie.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 233f. Als Elias und der junge Heiler Enak hinzustoßen, fordert Hattu Shaya hinauszuwerfen. Elias jedoch gewährt Shaya eine Bewährungsprobe im Saal der Fremden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 238 Shaya und Enak treffen im Saal der Fremden auf den alten Heiler Saham, der über die Patienten mit den geringsten Überlebenschancen wacht. Enak und Saham unterstützt Shaya dabei, die von Kolja hier zurückgelassene Wolkensammler Besatzung mit Fieber und Erfrierungen durch Amputationen zu heilen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 240f. Eine Woche drauf hetzt Enak aufgeregt in den Saal und kündigt Shaya und Saham an, dass Arcumenna trotz Protesten von Hattu kurz vor dem Eintreffen ist. Arcumenna lobt die geleistete Arbeit Shayas und gewährt ihr trotz der Proteste Hattus freie Hand im Saal der Fremden. Außerdem schafft Arcumenna den verstümmelten Männern Mut zu geben, in dem er als Beispiel Vibius anbietet ein Stück Land als Weinbauer zu bewirtschaften.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 264f. Schlacht um Asugar Von den Terassen des Palastes wird Shaya auf die sich nähernden Drachen aufmerksam. Sofort weist sie die Kranken und Saham an, in tiefere Lagerräume zu führen. Saham macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Enak noch im Saal schläft. Shaya begibt sich zurück und holt Enak, dabei können sie sich vor einem Flammenstrahl eines Drachens gerade noch retten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 290f. Shaya erleidet Verbrennungen am Rücken und fällt ins Koma. Sie wird von Hattu behandelt und erwacht im provisorischen neuen Krankenlager. Sofort erlangt sie dort die Hoheit und kümmert sich um die Logistik und gemeinsam mit Enak und Saham um die Verletzten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 336f. Arcumenna sucht das provisorische Krankenlager auf und ordnet Shaya an dieses räumen zu lassen, da es über dem Hafen gelegen ist und von hier das heiße Öl durch Öffnungen hinabgeführt werden soll.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 367 Zwei Tage nach dem Hafenbrand inspiziert Arcumenna den Hafen und wird unter anderem von Shaya und Hattu begleitet. Sie sind ziemlich niedergeschlagen, dass weitgehend alle Vorräte mit den Zwergen und Elfen verbrannt sind. Schließlich kommt Shaya auf die Idee aus zurückgebliebenen Aalen der Zwerge Flöße zu bauen, um Asugar verlassen zu können.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 412f. Als die Zwerge und schließlich der Meerwanderer auf die Stadt steuern, ziehen sie sich wieder zurück in die Ruinen Asugars. Als der Meerwanderer die Stadt angreift, lässt Shaya das erneute provisorische Krankenlager räumen. Sie wird von einer Tentakel des Ungeheuers durchstochen. Hattu rettet sie und behandelt ihre Wunde.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 466f. Volodi und Aaron werden durch ein Totenlied auf die Heiler an Bord aufmerksam. Arcumenna gewährt ihnen Zutritt und Aaron erkennt sofort Shaya und will sie mit Traumeis heilen, was ihm Volodi bringen soll. Doch dies misslingt. Kurz darauf erscheint Der Löwenhäuptige und heilt in Bruchteilen von Sekunden mit dem Leben Enaks Shaya.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 552f. Aufstand der Wolkensammler Shaya kehrt an der Seite Aarons in die Goldenen Stadt zurück. Sie sieht mit an, wie sich Quetzalli von Volodi verabschiedet und mit Wanya in die Tiefe stürzt. Aaron kann gerade noch Volodi zurückhalten hinterherzuspringen. Plötzlich kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler. Überall in der Stadt lösen sich die Wolkensammler von ihren Lastschiffen und beginnen sich teils gegenseitig anzugreifen. Wind vor regenschwerem Horizont warnt Aaron und Shaya. Shaya holt Volodi aus seine Trance und appelliert, dass er sich in Sicherheit bringen muss um ein Begräbnis für Quetzalli und Wanya durchführen zu können. Shaya und Aaron steigen auf einen der geflügelten Löwen und fliegen zur Palastanlage Arams.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 571f. Nur kurze Zeit später lässt wird Shaya von Nandalee in Aarons Zimmer bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Kurz darauf erscheint Aaron und wird von ihr ebenso überwältigt. Anschließend webt sie einen Zauber und entzieht ihm Erinnerungen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 581f. Ein paar Tage darauf haben sie sich von den Schmerzen des Zaubers erholt. Aaron lässt Mataan rufen und gemeinsam mit Shaya empfangen sie ihn. Aaron überreicht Mataan für seine Dienst einen Traumeiskristall, den er vom Löwenhäuptigen auf seine Bitte hin erhalten hat. Mit diesem soll sich Mataan die Verwundungen aus dem Kampf um den Steinhorst ablegen. Mataan nimmt an, allerdings mit der Bitte für eine Zeit nach Taruad zurückzukehren, was Aaron ihm gewährt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 608f. Hinterhalt von Mira Im siebten Kriegsjahr des Großen Krieges um Nangog beobachten Shaya und Ashot einen weiteren Raubzug der Kentauren um Sekander in der Messergras-Steppe. Shaya entscheidet den Kentauren beim nächsten Mal eine Falle zu stellen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 710 Sie sammeln über viertausend Rinder und harren über sieben Wochen in Mira aus. In den Hütten häufen sie mit Teer bestrichenes brennbares Material. Vor dem Tor der umfassenden Palisadenmauer bringen sie schwere Strohwagen in Position.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 747f. Ormu dient als Späher und kündigt das Eintreffen der über 1000 Kentauren an. Shaya und eine Schar von Kriegern verlassen daraufhin Mira in Richtung Steppe. Nur Ashot und junge Knaben wie Daron bleiben in der Siedlung zurück. Sie sind für das Öffnen der Viehgatter und Entzünden der Hütten verantwortlich.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 747f. Nachdem fast die gesamte Kentaurenstreitmacht in der Siedlung ist, erscheint Shaya mit den Kriegern und drängt die Kentauren am Tor in die Siedlung. Anschließend schieben sie Heuwagen vor das Tor und stecken sie in Brand. Die Kentaurenkrieger sind eingeschlossen und sterben im Feuer.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 758f. Sekander und ein paar andere können sich durch die brennende Palisade kämpfen werden aber von den Bogenschützen Ormus niedergestreckt. Shaya behandelt auf Wunsch Ashots den jungen Knaben Daron.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 769 Angriff auf die Wolkenstadt Shaya begleitet Aaron und seine Flotte mit zum Angriff auf die Wolkenstadt. Sie nimmt aber mutmaßlich nicht an den Kämpfen teil. Während der Rückreise erzählt Aaron ihr von seinem Traum ein bäuerliches, einfaches Leben zu führen. Sie neckt ihn aber würde jederzeit mit ihm gehen, wenn sie Pferde züchten darf.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 855f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Als die Nachricht in der Goldenen Stadt eintrifft, dass ein riesiges Heer der Albenkinder unterwegs ist, werden alle Truppen auf die Wolkenschiffe verladen und gefechtsbereit gemacht. Shaya bittet Ashot, dass er Aaron daran hindert an vorderster Front in den Kampf zu ziehen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 833f. Sie einigen sich Aaron aus dem Kampf zu halten. Ashot schlägt Aaron vor der Schlacht bewusstlos und zieht die Rüstung Aarons an und tritt an dessen Stelle die Schlacht an. Ein einfaches Leben Shaya bringt Aaron nach Aram in die Provinz Nari. Aaron erwacht und Shaya löst ihn aus dem Teppich in dem er eingebunden war. Sie erläutert ihm alles und beide beginnen ein neues einfaches Leben als Bauern.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1081f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Ischkuzaia